hhfandomcom-20200215-history
John Dehner
John Dehner, (November 23, 1915-February 4, 1992) whose birth name was John Forkum, was an American-born actor in television, radio, and films. He played countless roles on many TV shows and movies, usually as a mildly comical villain. Among his television appearances, he appeared in one episode as General von Platzen and two other episodes as Colonel Backsheider in the 1960s television sitcom Hogan's Heroes. Unlike other actors, Dehner did not begin his career on the stage or on radio, but as an animator for Walt Disney Studios, then as a disc jockey and a professional pianist. He made his film debut in 1944, in Hollywood Canteen, in an uncredited role as a Norwegian seaman. Dehner was a tall and distinguished looking man with a rich voice and a flamboyant demeanor, which lead to him usually being cast as either an outlaw leader, crooked banker or saloon owner in Westerns and Adventure films. He also appeared in comedy films, going against type, as well as playing reporter Duke Williams in the The Roaring 20's television series. He was regularily cast as villains in the radio version of Gunsmoke, before he started playing the The Times journalist in the CBS radio show, Frontier Gentleman. He later played Paladin in the radio version of Have Gun-Will Travel, the first and only time that a television show was turned into a radio show. Dehner was originally considered for the television version, but wasn't because of his contract with Warner Bros.. Dehner once appeared in as many as seven films in one year (1956). Some of those roles were small but very important to the film (i.e. Mr. Bascombe in Carousel (1956)). His guest appearances on television were as frequent as his film appearances. In 1959, he made nine television guest appearances in several television shows of the time. Two memorable appearances were on the television series Maverick opposite James Garner in the episodes "Shady Deal At Sunny Acres" ("...If you can't trust your banker, whom can you trust?") and "Greenbacks, Unlimited". Dehner also played Pat Garrett in Gore Vidal's Left-Handed Gun, with Paul Newman as Billy the Kid. Dehner's credits include The Undercover Woman, Dream Girl, Riders of the Pony Express, The Texas Rangers, The Bowery Boys Meet the Monsters, Tall Man Riding, Crusader, Cheyenne, Wagon Train, Playhouse 90, The Rebel, The Rifleman, Laramie, Lawman, Combat!, F Troop, Tarzan, The Cheyenne Social Club, Mission: Impossible, The Missiles of October, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, S.W.A.T., The Boys from Brazil, Fun with Dick and Jane, Hart to Hart, Airplane II: The Sequel, The Winds of War, The Right Stuff, The Colbys and War and Remembrance. Dehner died on February 4, 1992, from emphysema and diabetes. Filmography * Gunfighters of the Old West (1992) (V) (uncredited) * War and Remembrance (1988) (mini) (TV) * Help Wanted: Kids (1986) (TV) * Creator (1985) * Jagged Edge (1985) * Bare Essence (1983) (TV) * The Right Stuff (1983) * The Winds of War (1883) (mini) (TV) * Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) * Bare Essence (1982) (TV) * California Gold Rush (1981) (TV) * Enos (1980) (TV) * Nothing Personal (1980) * Young Maverick (1979) (TV) * Greatest Heroes of the Bible (1978) (mini) (TV) * The Boys from Brazil (1978) * Big Hawaii (1977) (TV) * The Lincoln Conspiracy (1977) * Danger in Paradise (1977) (TV) * Fun with Dick and Jane (1977) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) (TV) * Guardian of the Wilderness (1976) * The Killer Inside Me (1976) * The New Daughters of Joshua Cage (1976) (TV) * Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore (1976) (TV) * The Big Rip-Off (1975) * The Missiles of October (1974) (TV) * Honky Tonk (1974) (TV) * Columbo: Swan Song (1974) (TV) * Temperatures Rising (1972) (TV) (1973-1974) * The Day of the Dolphin (1973) * Slaughterhouse-Five (1972) * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV) (1971-1973) * Support Your Local Gunfighter (1971) * The Bill Cosby Special, or? (1971) (TV) * Dirty Dangus Magee (1971) * The Moviemakers (1971) (voice) (uncredited) * The Don Knotts Show (1970) (TV) * The Cheyenne Social Club (1970) (uncredited) * Quarantied (1970) (TV) * Topaz (1969) (uncredited) * Stiletto (1969) * The Helicopter Spies (1968) (TV) * Something for a Lonely Man (1968) (TV) * The Mystery of Edward Sims (1968) (TV) * Tiger by the Tail (1968) * Winchester '73 (1967) (TV) * The Hallelujah Trail (1965) (uncredited) * Youngblood Hawke (1964) * The Baileys of Balboa (1964) (TV) * Mr. and Mrs. (1964) (TV) * Critic's Choice (1963) * The Chapman Report (1962) * The Canadians (1961) * The Roaring 20's (1960) (TV) * Cast a Long Shadow (1959) * Timbuktu (1959) * The Sign of Zorro (1958) * Man of the West (1958) * Apache Territory (1958) * The Left Handed Gun (1958) * Trooper Hook (1957) * The Iron Sheriff (1957) * Revolt at Fort Laramie (1957) * The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) * Tension at Table Rock (1956) * The Fastest Gun Alive (1956) * A Day of Fury (1956) * Terror at Midnight (1956) * Please Murder Me (1956) * Carousel (1956) * The Forest Ranger (1956) * Duel on the Mississippi (1955) * The Scarlet Coat (1955) * Tall Man Riding (1955) * The Prodigal (1955) * The Man from Bitter Ridge (1955) * Top Gun (1955) * Apache (1954) * The Bowery Boys Meet the Monsters (1954) * Southwest Passage (1954) * The Cowboy (1954) * The Steel Lady (1953) * Fort Algiers (1953) * Vicki (1953) * Gun Belt (1953) * Powder River (1953) * Man on a Tightrope (1953) * Plymouth Adventure (1952) * Junction City (1952) * Cripple Creek (1952) * California Conquest (1952) * Desert Passage (1952) * Scaramouche (1952) * The Green Glove (1952) (uncredited) * Aladdin and His Lamp (1952) * Harem Girl (1952) * Ten Tall Men (1951) * Hot Lead (1951) * Corky of Gasoline Alley (1951) * China Corsair (1951) .... Pedro * The Texas Rangers (1951) * Lorna Doone (1951) * When the Redskins Rode (1951) * Fort Savage Raiders (1951) * Al Jennings of Oklahoma (1951) * The Flying Missile (1950) (uncredited) * Counterspy Meets Scotland Yard (1950) * Last of the Buccaneers (1950) * Three Secrets (1950) (uncredited) * David Harding, Counterspy (1950) * Rogues of Sherwood Forest (1950) (uncredited) * Destination Murder (1950) * Texas Dynamo (1950) * Captive Girl (1950) * Dynamite Pass (1950) * Backfire (1950) (uncredited) * Bodyhold (1949) (uncredited) * Horsemen of the Sierras (1949) * Mary Ryan, Detective (1949) (uncredited) * Feudin' Rhythm (1949) * Bandits of El Dorado (1949) * Barbary Pirate (1949) * The Secret of St. Ives (1949) * Kazan (1949) * Tulsa (1949) (uncredited) * Riders of the Pony Express (1949) * I Cheated the Law (1949) (uncredited) * Prejudice (1949) * State Department: File 649 (1949) (uncredited) * Let's Live a Little (1948) (uncredited) * He Walked by Night (1948) (uncredited) * Dream Girl (1948) (uncredited) * Blonde Savage (1947) * Bury Me Dead (1947) (uncredited) * Golden Earrings (1947) (uncredited) * Big Town (1947) (uncredited) * Vigilantes of Boomtown (1947) * It's a Joke, Son! (1947) (uncredited) * Out California Way (1946) * The Last Crooked Mile (1946) * O.S.S. (1946) (uncredited) * Rendezvous 24 (1946) (uncredited) * Her Kind of Man (1946) (uncredited) * The Catman of Paris (1946) * The Undercover Woman (1946) * She Went to the Races (1945) (uncredited) * State Fair (1945) (uncredited) * Christmas in Connecticut (1945) (uncredited) * Captain Eddie (1945) * Twice Blessed (1945) (uncredited) * The Corn is Green (1945) (uncredited) * Lake Placid Serenade (1944) (uncredited) * Hollywood Canteen (1944) (uncredited) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) (uncredited) Notable Guest TV Appearances * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in the episode: "Manhut" (episode #2.16) 22 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in the episode: "The Home Wrecker" (episode #2.15) 15 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in the episode: "Power Play" (episode #2.13) 1 January 1987 * The Colbys playing "Billy Joe Erskine" in the episode: "Reaching Out" (episode #2.12) 18 December 1986 * Hardcastle and McCormick playing "Guenther Rieseman" in the episode: "Surprise on Seagull Beach" (episode #2.19) 4 March 1985 * Hart to Hart playing "Dodsworth Nash" in the episode: "Harts under Glass" (episode #3.7) 24 November 1981 * Hawaii 5-O playing "Anthony Del Vecchi" in the episode: "A Bird in Hand..." (episode #12.18) 15 March 1980 * Quincy playing "Dr. Ronald Shafer" in the episode: "Physician, Heal Thyself" (episode #4.18) 22 February 1979 * The Rockford Files playing "Judge Lyman" and "Inspector DeMartonis" in the episode: "There's One in Every Port" (episode #3.12) 7 January 1977 * Barbary Coast playing "General Barton" in the episode: "The Day Cable Was Hanged" (episode #1.11) 26 December 1975 * Ellery Queen playing "George Tisdale" in the episode: "The Adventure of the Blunt Instrument" (episode #1.11) 18 December 1975 * Movin' On playing "Actor" in the episode: "Please Don't Talk to the Driver" (episode #2.11) 25 November 1975 * S.W.A.T. playing "General Woodward" in the episode: "Dangerous Memories" (episode #2.11) 15 November 1975 * Switch playing "Mr. Simon" in the episode: "Stung from Beyond" (episode #1.4) 30 September 1975 * McCoy playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Big Ripoff" (episode #1.1) 11 March 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Capt. Vernon Rausch" in the episode: "The Knightly Murders" (episode #1.18) 7 March 1975 * Petrocelli playing "Dr. Leo Stegner" in the episode: "Once Upon a Victim" (episode #1.15) 29 January 1975 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in the episode: "Love and the Secret Spouse" (episode #5.6) 19 October 1973 * The Immortal playing "George Alison" in the episode: "White Horse, Steel Horse" (episode #1.7) 5 November 1970 * The Silent Force playing "Judge Caldwell" in the episode: "The Judge" (episode #1.5) 19 October 1970 * Land of the Giants playing "Lt. Grayson" in the episode: "The Deadly Dart" (episode #2.20) 1 February 1970 * Then Came Bronson playing "Sid Casper" in the episode: "The Gleam of the Eagle Mind" (episode #1.17) 21 January 1970 * The High Chaparral playing "Gar Burnett" in the episode: "The Legacy" (episode #3.11) 28 November 1969 * Get Smart playing "Colonel Kyle K. Kirby" in the episode: "Smart Fell on Alabama" (episode #5.6) 31 October 1969 * The Virginian playing "Marshall Eliazer Teague" in the episode: "Halfway Back to Hell" (episode #8.3) 1 October 1969 * The Queen and I playing "Moose Mitchell" in the episode: "But to a Captain, Is He a Captain" (episode #1.10) 27 March 1969 * The High Chaparral playing "Captain Surtee" in the episode: "Surtee" (episode #2.22) 28 February 1969 * Judd for the Defense playing "Byron Shellenbach" in the episode: "The Holy Ground: Part 2 - The Killers" (episode #2.20) 21 February 1969 * Judd for the Defense playing "Byron Shellenbach" in the episode: "The Holy Ground: Part 1 - The Killers" (episode #2.19) 14 February 1969 * Mannix playing "Jim Claman" in the episode: "Only Giants Can Play" (episode #2.15) 18 January 1969 * Ironside playing "The Colonel' in the episode: "Sergeant Mike" (episode #2.13) 12 December 1968 * The Outcast playing "Colonel Romulus" in the episode: "Take Your Lover in the Ring" (episode #1.5) 28 October 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dan Whelan" in the episode: "The Contender: Part 2" (episode #3.3) 13 October 1968 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dan Whelan" in the episode: "The Contender: Part 1" (episode #3.2) 6 October 1968 * Disneyland playing "Jason Gore" in the episode: "Gallegher - The Mystery of Edward Sims: Part 2" (episode #14.25) 7 April 1968 * Disneyland playing "Jason Gore" in the episode: "Gallegher - The Mystery of Edward Sims: Part 1" (episode #14.24) 31 March 1968 * The Flying Nun playing "Capt. Daniel J. Dolger" in the episode: "The Puce Albert" (episode #1.27) 21 March 1968 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Rex Goodbody" in the episode: "The Soap Opera" (episode #6.26) 6 March 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Sam Wall" in the episode: "Deadman's Law" (episode #13.17) 8 January 1968 * Tarzan playing "Crosby" in the episode: "Jai's Amnesia" (episode #2.13) 15 December 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Parviz Kharmusi" in the episode: "The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part 2" (episode #4.5) 9 October 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Parviz Kharmusi" in the episode: "The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part 1" (episode #4.4) 2 October 1967 * Judd for the Defense playing "Schellenbach" in the episode: "A Civil Case of Murder" (episode #1.4) 29 September 1967 * Captain Nice playing "Medula" in the episode: "Beware of Hidden Prophets" (episode #1.15) 1 May 1967 * Captain Nice playing "Medula" in the episode: "The Man with Three Blue Eyes" (episode #1.5) 20 February 1967 * The Monroes playing "Pete Lamson" in the episode: "Gun Bound" (episode #1.20) 25 January 1967 * The Road West playing "Dr. Kruger" in the episode: "Power of Fear" (episode #1.14) 26 December 1966 * T.H.E. Cat playing "El Ganso" in the episode: "King of Limpets" (episode #1.12) 9 December 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Backscheider" in the episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode #2.11) 25 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Bachscheider" in the episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: part 1" (episode #2.10) 18 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in the episode: "Wall to Wall Kaput" (episode #1.7) 27 October 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Eliot Ponas" in the episode: "Edge of the Volcano" (episode #2.7) 24 October 1966 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Dr. Borgman" in the episode: "The Menfish" (episode #2.24) 6 March 1966 * The Wild Wild West playing "Col. 'Iron Man" Torres" in the episode: "The Night of the Steel Assassin" (episode #1.16) 7 January 1966 * The Big Valley playing "'Daddy' Cade" in the episode: "The Invaders" (episode #1.16) 29 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Moberly" in the episode: "The Young Outlaws" (episode #1.15) 27 December 1965 * F Troop playing "Professor Cornelius Clyde" in the episode: "Honest Injun" (episode #1.12) 30 November 1965 * The Wild Wild West playing "John Maxwell Avery" in the episode: "The Night of the Casual Killer" (episode #1.5) 15 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General von Platzen" in the episode: "The Late Inspector General" (episode #1.4) 8 October 1965 * Branded playing "Joshua Murdock" in the episode: "One Way Out" (episode #1.13) 18 April 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Paolo Scanzano" in the episode: "The Pariah" (episode #10.30) 17 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Taylor C. 'Duke' Grant" in the episode: "The Personal Touch" (episode #1.1) 13 September 1964 * The Twilight Zone playing "Jared Garrity" in the episode: "Mr. Garrity and the Graves" (episode #5.32) 8 May 1964 * East Side/West Side playing "John Manulis" in the episode: "The Givers" (episode #1.25) 13 April 1964 * Gunsmoke playing "Caleb Marr" in the episode: "Caleb" (episode #9.26) 28 March 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Jed Dobbs" in the episode: "The Gun That Swept the West" (episode #1.23) 5 March 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "President Thomas Jefferson" in the episode: "Plague" (episode #1.19) 28 February 1964 * Rawhide playing "Straw Coleman" in the episode: "Incident of the Swindler" (episode #6.20) 20 February 1964 * Bonanza playing "Jean Lafitte" in the episode: "The Gentleman from New Orleans" (episode #5.18) 2 February 1964 * Combat! playing "General Amand Bouchard" in the episode: "The General and the Sergeant" (episode #2.18) 14 January 1964 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Aubrey" in the episode: "Where the Wire Ends" (episode #1.15) 7 January 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Mayor Benedict Williams" in the episode: "Enough Rope" (episode #1.13) 19 December 1963 * The Virginian playing "Frank Sturgis" in the episode: "To Make This Place Remember" (episode #2.2) 25 September 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Robert T. McGill" in the episode: "Reunion at Balboa" (episode #5.27) 12 April 1963 * The Virginian playing "Bleeck" in the episode: "Echo of Another Day" (episode #1.26) 27 March 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Colonel Hardy" in the episode: "Aunt Bee's Medicine Man" (episode #3.24) 11 March 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "Ben Galt" in the episode: "Ash" (episode #8.23) 16 February 1963 * Rawhide playing "Actor" in the episode: "Incident of Judgement Day" (episode #5.19) 8 February 1963 * Stoney Burke playing "Zach Mundorf" in the episode: "King of the Hill" (episode #1.16) 21 January 1963 * Empire playing "Dan Tabor" in the episode: "Echo of a Man" (episode #1.11) 12 December 1962 * The Gallant Men playing "Captain Rauch" in the episode: "One Moderately Peaceful Sunday" (episode #1.5) 2 November 1962 * Rawhide playing "Actor" in the episode: "Incident of the Four Horsemen" (episode #5.5) 26 October 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Himself" in the episode: "Leap, My Lovely" (episode #5.2) 19 October 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Luke Dutton" in the episode: "Root Dawn" (episode #8.4) 6 October 1962 * Surfside 6 playing "Francisco Hernadez" in the episode: "A Private Eye for Beauty" (episode #2.35) 21 May 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Dr. Burke" in the episode: "The Disappearance" (episode #4.32) 27 April 1962 * Maverick playing "Archie Walker" in the episode: "Marshal Maverick" (episode #5.10) 11 March 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Ishmael Carmichael" in the episode: "A Scent of Whales" (episode #3.24) 7 March 1962 * Lawman playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Long Gun" (episode #4.24) 4 March 1962 * Surfside 6 playing "Dan Castle" in the episode: "A Slight Case of Chivalry" (episode #2.13) 18 December 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Alan Richards" in the episode: "The Jungle" (episode #3.12) 1 December 1961 * Gunsmoke playing "Hardy Tate" in the episode: "The Squaw/1" (episode #7.7) 11 November 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Roland Dumont" in the episode: "The Unremembered" (episode #4.6) 27 October 1961 * Checkmate playing "George Shay" in the episode: "The Heat of Passion" (episode # 2.3) 18 October 1961 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Wade Cather" in the episode: "A Quiet Little Town" (episode #5.36) 5 June 1961 * The Aquanauts playing "Max" in the episode: "The Stakeout Adventure" (episode #1.30) 24 May 1961 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Morton P. Franklin" in the episode: "Caper in E Flat" (episode #3.36) 19 May 1961 * The Untouchables playing "Hooie Baker" in the episode: "The Nero Rankin Story" (episode #2.28) 11 May 1961 * Maverick playing "Luther Cannonbaugh" in the episode: "The Devil's Necklace: Part 2" (episode #4.32) 23 April 1961 * Maverick playing "Luther Cannonbaugh" in the episode: "The Devil's Necklace: Part 1" (episode #4.31) 16 April 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Sam Carlin" in the episode: "The Butcher" (episode #1.25) 28 March 1961 * The Rifleman playing "Major Aaron King" in the episode: "The Prisoner" (episode #3.25) 14 March 1961 * Rawhide playing "Jubal Wade" in the episode: "Incident of the New Start" (episode #3.17) 3 March 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Actor" in the episode: "The Root of Evil" (episode #1.21) 28 February 1961 * Bat Masterson playing "Marshal Ben Holt" in the episode: "The Prescott Campaign" (episode #3.18) 2 February 1961 * Stagecoast West playing "Henchard" in the episode: "Image of a Man" (episode #1.17) 31 January 1961 * The Rebel playing "John Sims" in the episode: "Jerkwater" (episode #2.19) 22 January 1961) * Adventures in Paradise playing "Pail Jordon" in the episode: "Sink or Swim" (episode #2.11) 19 December 1960 * The Rebel playing "John Sims" in the episode: "The Scalp Hunter" (episode #2.13) 11 December 1960 * Tales of Wells Fargo playing "Wade Cather" in the episode: "Jeff Davis' Treasure" (episode #5.11) 5 December 1960 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Jim Brayden" in the episode: "So Young the Savage Land" (episode #5.5) 20 November 1960 * Gunsmoke playing "Rack" in the episode: "The Badge/I" (episode #6.9) 12 November 1960 * The Brothers Brannagan playing "Frank Lucas" in the episode: "Three" (episode #1.3) 8 October 1960 * Bonanza playing "Captain Pender" in the episode "The Mission" (episode #2.2) 17 September 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Mark Hammet" in the episode: "Attic" (episode #3.1) 16 September 1960 * Tales of Wells Fargo player "Wade Cather" in the episode: "Day of Judgment" (episode #5.1) 5 September 1960 * The Alaskans playing "Cornish" in the episode: "The Devil Made Fire" (episode #1.37) 19 June 1960 * Startime playing "Commentator" in the episode: "Tennessee Ernie Ford Meets King Arthur" (episode #1.31) 10 May 1960 * Black Saddle playing "Park Forrest" in the episode: "A Case of Slow" (episode #2.22) 15 April 1960 * Maverick playing "Big Ed Murphy" in the episode: "Greenbacks, Unlimited" (episode #3.26) 13 March 1960 * Rawhide playing "Arvid Lacey" in the episode: "Incident at Sulpher Creek" (episode #2.20) 11 March 1960 * Laramie playing "Actor" in the episode: "Company Man" (episode #1.20) 9 February 1960 * The Texan playing "Major Randolph" in the episode: "Friend of the Family" (episode #2.17) 4 January 1960 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * John Dehner at the Internet Movie Database Dehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, JohnDehner, John